Two Ways to Say Goodbye
by oh seattlegrace
Summary: Post 4.11. Derek realizes he has made a huge mistake by letting Meredith go, but does he realize this too late? Meredith faces a difficult situation in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it.**

**Oh goodness, I hope that I can keep this one going...I've had a lot of ideas in my head that I want to go with so I'm going for it.**

* * *

Meredith could barely open her eyes, her head was absolutely pounding. She knew that the second she told one of her friends about the headache, they would blame it on tequila, but truthfully she hadn't had one drink the night before; she didn't have the energy. Between hating Derek and the illness that was plaguing her body, she hadn't had any energy. Residency was ripping her apart, and just to throw her for a loop, she literally threw-up on Rose the day before. 

_"I can't do this anymore." _He had spat the words, no hint of remorse in his voice. Ever since her encounter with Derek in the hallway, she had barely been able to look at him in the eyes. She was finally ready to settle down with him, tell him that she was all his. She was even almost ready to put all her trust into him, but just like always it had shattered right in front of her.

"Mer," Izzie knocked lightly on the door, although to Meredith it sounded more like pounding, "I brought you coffee." Taking the liberty to open the door, Izzie walked into Meredith's room and saw her friend sprawled out on her bed, looking like she had just been run over by a truck. Meredith's head still hurt, and her stomach still felt queasy. She was almost getting used to the feeling.

At the first smell of coffee, Meredith felt her stomach turning on her. As if on command, Meredith felt the bile rise in her throar and sprinted for the toilet, throwing up. Taking a deep breath, she threw up again.

"Mer!" Izzie hurried in the bathroom after her, watching her friend vomit into the toilet, "Mer, are you okay? You don't look so good..." Meredith sat up, leaning against the counter, wiping her mouth off,

"I don't feel so good." Izzie looked concerned, just as she had looked for the past week, for the first time, she didn't think that the look of disgust on Meredith's face had anything to do with Derek and his horse mouthed scrub nurse.

"Mer, you haven't been looking so good...you don't think that you're...?"

"No!" Meredith retorted, slowly standing up, "I am not pregnant, or at least I don't think I am. I'm fine, I think I just have some sort of flu. I'll be fine!"

"You've looked like a ghost all week, Mer," Izzie sighed, placing a hand on her friends arm, "I know that Rose and McAss are upsetting you, but seriously Mer, you have barely eaten anything all week! Would it hurt you to take a day off?"

"Yes," Meredith answered frankly, sorting through her dirty clothes bin, sniffing a brown sweater and throwing it back down, "I can't afford to miss work; I don't need to miss work...I'll be fine!"

"Whatever," Izzie frowned, "But for the record...I don't believe you. You're always 'fine' Meredith, and it always ends badly."

Meredith scowled as Izzie left the room, it was never fine. Meredith Grey was never fine.

* * *

"Doctor Bailey," Derek pleaded with the chief resident, "I understand that I've hurt Meredith, but she wants to specialize in neurosurgery...you're eventually going to have to assign her to me. Besides, I have a cool surgery this morning." 

"Fine," Bailey sighed, looking at Derek. He had bags under his eyes, it was apparent that he hadn't been sleeping, "But I don't think shes going to be happy."

"It is what she needs," Derek sighed, not a hint of emotion in his voice. He was trying to hide what he was feeling for Meredith. He knew that he had, once again, crushed her. He had been watching he trudge around the hospital for the past few weeks with a complete look of disinterest on her face, as if trying to avoid everything that was plaguing her life. At every chance possible, Cristina had shot him evil glares, and sent him warnings galore, but he couldn't let go of Meredith in his hear.

"Or what you need," Bailey muttered, walking away to find Meredith.

A few minutes later, Bailey found Meredith talking to her interns, "Dr. Grey, you're scrubbing in with Shepherd this morning." Meredith almost dropped the bottle of water she was holding in her hand; she hadn't even spoken to Derek since they had broken up in the hallway.

"But...I..." Meredith couldn't think of a good excuse, "I'll work in the clinic. All week?" Meredith was panicking, she didn't want to have to face Derek, she was hoping that she wouldn't ever have to talk to him again.

"I know Grey...just go, he was by the third floor nurses' station just a few minutes ago," Bailey sighed, immediately starting to bark at Meredith's interns.

It was hard for her to put one foot in front of the other, she knew that she would have to face him eventually but she wasn't expecting that morning. Her head was still pounding and she was afraid that she was running a fever.

"Meredith?" she heard from behind her, turning around she staggered as she looked into Derek's eyes for the first time in weeks.

"Dr. Shepherd," she nodded, rocking back and forth awkwardly, "What will I be assisting you with this morning?"

"So you're calling me doctor again I see," he didn't even acknowledge her question, but she could swear that there was a hint of anger in his eyes. She furrowed her brow and looked at Derek.

"You aren't anything but an older and wiser doctor to me, DOCTOR Shepherd," she shrugged simply, "You don't get a first name. Now what am I assisting you on?"

* * *

"Cristina!" Meredith sighed, grabbing her friend away from the chart she was reading at the nurses' station. 

"What?" Cristina turned around to face her person. She had been noticing the bags under Meredith's eyes more and more. She was becoming pale and she always looked somewhat feverish, "Do you feel okay?"

"I have to work with Derek today," Meredith sighed again, this time a more sad sigh, "I haven't...I don't...I can't be around him. He brings me down."

"What procedure?" Cristina asked, hoping that she would be able to lighten the mood, "Is it something good?"

"Yeah," Meredith frowned, "It will be an amazing surgery and I'm sure that Derek will complete it without a hitch, but I'm sure that Rose will be a scrub nurse and..."

"I promise that everything will be okay, Mer," Cristina put a supportive hand on her friend's arm, "Seriously."

* * *

The surgery had gone without a hitch. It was beautiful watching Derek interact so intimately with the human brain. Meredith would have been able to appreciate the actual rarity of the surgery more if she didn't have to watch Derek's awkward scrub nurse keep her eyes focused on Derek, or if she didn't have a pounding headache. About an hour into the surgery, Meredith began to feel woozy. 

"Is my surgery not as interesting as your day-dreams, Dr. Grey?" Derek asked coolly, remaining focused on the open head he had on the table, "Because you know, you could always leave."

Meredith gulped, "No, Dr. Shepherd." The tension was evident in the room as the words were exchanged between the two. She was trying to concentrate and she was trying to help but her stomach hurt and her head was pounding. The longer she stood, the woozier she got.

For a moment, Meredith couldn't catch her equilibrium. Taking a step away from the table she took a deep breath and squinked. Nothing would make the headache go away, and it was becoming more extreme by the minute. Without a moments notice, Meredith took a step forward, but couldn't see a thing. It was then that she reached out to grab something for support but felt herself falling hard towards the floor.

Derek watched the scene unfold. He watched Meredith as she stumbled back and tightened her gray eyes. He watched as the love of his life slowly fell in a heap towards the floor. Without another thought Derek jumped down on the floor next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Mer!" he exclaimed as he cradled her, "Mer can you tell me whats wrong?"

_"Whats wrong?" _Meredith thought bitterly. So much was wrong, so many things that felt so unfixable. "Head...stomach..." she moaned trying to turn her body, "Ouch." She could barely make out what she was trying to say, and it scared her. All the faces above her were swirling together, but she could easily make out Derek's.

Derek looked back at the patient, slowly letting go of Meredith, "Someone call a gurney!" He was angry, he wanted to be with her. He looked around the operating room and spotted one of Izzies interns, "You! Finish closing!" The intern looked frightened, but reluctantly grabbed the proper tools and began to finish the precise work of Derek Shepherd. Derek looked towards Rose, but he couldn't read her expression. It was in that moment that Derek knew that he had made a horribly awful decision.

"Just, just hold on Mer," Derek stroked her hair as she moaned; if he hadn't been so self-centered and bitter towards her, he would've noticed that something was wrong.

* * *

"Oh lord," Bailey sighed, running towards the gurney that was currently transporting Meredith to an exam room, "What happened?" Bailey had just finished dealing with the injuries of her own child; only to find another one moaning on a gurney.

"She looked dizzy," Derek wiped his eyes, trying to prevent tears from spilling over, "I yelled at her to stay focused, because as a surgeon thats what I'm supposed to do. Minutes later she collapsed into a heap onto the floor, I haven't talked to her in weeks, I don't know whats wrong!"

Focusing back on Meredith, Bailey asked the question that had been frightening her all along, "Meredith, can you tell me your symptoms?"

"I..." Meredith quivered, she knew that if she listed her symptoms it would make her sound like an awful doctor, she should know exactly when something is wrong, "Vomiting...a lot of it, nausea, bad headaches, fatigue..." Meredith trailed off, sighing. She hadn't put two and two together until today, and she figured that something was severely wrong with her.

Bailey reached up towards Meredith's neck, causing Meredith to pull back. She was starting to become more aware after her incident in the operating room, "Oh, Grey..." Her lymph nodes were swollen, "I'm going to need an ABG, CBC, Chem. 7, and check for pregnancy." The technician in the room had already apparently drawn the blood and headed towards the lab.

"Do you want me to get any of your friends?" Bailey asked, changing from strict chief resident to loving mother.

"No," Meredith cried, "Just...don't tell them what happened." Meredith was fighting tears; she knew that she should've gotten a consult earlier, and now everything was moving at warp speed and she was stuck in slow motion.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it. 

**I'm back, I hope you like it...at least a little. I know its been done before but I'm planning on throwing in a quite surprising twist to make it even more crazy.**

* * *

"Meredith," Bailey walked into Meredith's room, where luckily none of her friends had found her yet, "You need a CT scan and an MRI." Bailey ripped the bandage off; she didn't want to scare Meredith before she had to. 

"Why?" Meredith asked worried, sitting up, "I didn't get injured...I...whats wrong, Dr. Bailey?" Bailey turned around so she wasn't facing Meredith and grimaced.

"I just...its your headaches, Meredith," Bailey frowned, "If a headache makes you pass out in the middle of brain surgery, then its worth getting concerned about." Meredith sighed deeply and looked at Bailey.

"I know there is something you aren't telling me," Meredith said, picking at her hospital band, "What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

Bailey sighed heavily, looking at Meredith's scans again. She knew that she was about to continue to break the constantly breaking heart of Meredith Grey. She knew that she was about to change Meredith's life. 

Knocking on Meredith's door, she took a step in, "We need a bone marrow sample." Meredith frowned, looking at Bailey. She knew that bone marrow samples typically meant that something bad was wrong with her.

"Dr. Bailey," Meredith groaned, feeling her heart sink deeper into her chest, "Can you please tell me whats wrong?"

Bailey grimaced; she didn't know how to break the news to Meredith. She was hoping that Meredith would have some support before having to go through this process.

"Meredith," Bailey cleared her voice, "When we did all of these tests...we found three major concerns." Bailey felt the need to cry. The five residents that she had been in charge of during their intern year were like children to her. She firmly believed that she had to protect them from the evils of the world.

"And...?" Meredith's voice quivered nervously. The tone of Bailey's voice was not reassuring.

"Well, for one," Bailey began, "You're...you're pregnant."

_I'm on my knees  
Only memories  
I left for me to hold.  
Don't know how, but I'll get by  
Slowly pull myself together.  
I'll get through this_

Meredith closed her eyes tightly, she figured that no better news was to come, "What else?"

"Meredith you...you have..." Bailey choked on her words, grabbing Meredith's frail hand, "You have acute lymphoblastic leukemia."

_There's no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal._

Meredith felt her eyes grow wide, but shut them instantly. The words were sinking in. It was her death sentence, she didn't have nine lives. She wasn't invincible, she wasn't stressed...she was dying, "Theres a but, isn't there?" She was dying, and she was bearing a child. Life and death.

_Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it seems  
Turn my grief to grace._

Bailey continued to hold Meredith's hand, afraid to tell her the last piece of news, "You have a rare side effect...you, you have a lesion on your brain. Specifically on your occipital nerve...you need surgery Meredith, I..." Bailey felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Can you get...Cristina?" Meredith heaved, trying hard not to cry. Her life was changing right before her eyes; she was dying, but housing a new life.

"Yes," Bailey blinked, "Dr. Patterson, the doctor who I've assigned to your surgery will come in to talk to you later. I assume that you don't want McDreamy in your brain, much less knowing about the surgery."

"You know me well," Meredith attempted to smile; but the attempt obviously failed.

_I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
From another world  
Come what may  
I won't fade away, but I know I might change._

* * *

"Meredith?" Cristina whispered, walking into her friend's hospital room, looking at the I.V's that Meredith was hooked up to, "Meredith, what the hell are you doing in a hospital bed...whats wrong?" Cristina instantly panicked, but didn't show it on her face. She had noticed that Meredith was paler recently, and she hardly ever wanted to get a drink after work. 

Meredith finally felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Cristina watched her friend begin to cry and hurried over to her side, wrapping her arms around her person, "Oh, Mer...what's wrong?"

"I...I'm pregnant," Meredith sobbed, causing Cristina to frown, "But..I'm...I have...acute, acute lympho...lymphoblastic leukemia."

Cristina's eyes grew wide, wider than Meredith would have liked. It took a moment for the words to sink in, "Oh, Mer..." Cristina, completely leaving her stony, cold persona behind her, instinctively leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Meredith, "You're a fighter Mer, you'll get through this."

Meredith turned her head the other direction as a tear trickled down her cheek, "I'm not so sure."

* * *

"Dr. Bailey!" Derek yelled, causing Miranda to turn around with a ferocious look on her face, "I have a right to know what you just told Meredith. Whatever happened happened in my OR, you have to tell me!" 

"I don't have to do anything, Dr. Shepherd," Bailey smirked, holding Meredith's chart firmly in her arms, "As far as I know, you and Meredith have no relationship besides a professional one. Hey, as far as I know you aren't even speaking, so no Dr. Shepherd, I cannot tell you what is happening with Meredith. Stay away from her!"

Derek wasn't thinking right; he had to see Meredith. Before he could even move from where he was standing, Rose came up besides him, linking her arm with his, "Hey stranger."

"Hey," Derek said gruffly, not even looking Rose's direction. He wanted to know, better yet he _needed _to know what was going on with Meredith.

"So..." Rose began softly, "What happened with Dr. Grey in surgery today?" Derek turned his head towards Rose and unlinked arms with her.

"I don't know, and I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about Meredith." Derek wasn't trying to be the bad guy, he wasn't trying to be an asshole, but when Meredith was in danger, he always felt the intense need to save her.

"Derek," Rose began, "I know that I'm the rebound chick. I don't think you want to know anything about me. I won't hold it against you, but you are so in love with Meredith Grey its sickening. I know that you are ready to advance your relationship with her, but Derek...you obviously want to be with her, so I'm letting you go...no guilt. We can even still be friends."

"Rose..." Derek's voice was quivering, "She'll never take me back after the things I said to her."

"Derek," she rolled her eyes, "You obviously haven't seen the way she looks at you."

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Grey," Dr. Patterson walked into the hospital room, Meredith was talking to Cristina quietly and Bailey was changing the fluids in her IV, "I know that you've had a few bombs dropped on you today, but I'm the doctor who will be performing your surgery." 

"Hi," Meredith squeaked, nothing had hit her yet and luckily no one else had found out she was in the hospital, excluding Derek, who surprisingly hadn't come to bug her yet.

"I scheduled your surgery for two days from now," he explained, "We need to remove the lesion so we can focus on treating your bone marrow. But later today, we still need a bone marrow sample...meaning we will have to give you a lumbar puncture, which, as you know, is a very uncomfortable procedure."

"When are we going to do that?" Meredith asked, looking at Cristina, "Can I have someone there with me...?"

"I was thinking that we could do that now, so you can rest up for two days from now. I can explain to you the details of that particular surgery later, but we also have to be careful of your pregnancy." Meredith flinched at the words that came out of the doctor's mouth.

"I'm not going to be able to hide this forever, am I?" Meredith sighed, looking at Bailey, "I'm going to have to tell everyone sooner than later, aren't I?"

* * *

Addison Montgomery sat at her desk at the Oceanside Wellness Group in Los Angeles, finishing charting some of her patients from the past week, when the phone rang. 

"Hello this is Dr. Montgomery, how may I help you?" she answered professionally, not bothering to look at the number.

"Addison?" Bailey's voice was shaking, the day had not turned out how she had expected, "This is Miranda Bailey, from Seattle Grace."

"Well hey Miranda," Addison smiled, taking off her glasses and leaning back in her chair, smiling as Pete walked by her door, "What are you up to? I haven't talked to you in a while!"

"Well, I wish I was calling about something better," Miranda sighed, "But I need a consult."

"Mir -" Addison began, but was instantly cut off.

"Its for Meredith Grey...she was just diagnosed with cancer, a few weeks after she broke up with Derek, and we also discovered that she was pregnant."

"I...wow, um...wow," Addison was shocked, she suddenly sat up a little straighter in her chair, "I've been waiting for a reason to come back, I think you just gave me my reason."

"Well," Bailey continued, "Shes having surgery in two days and we could really use you here...we could..."

"Miranda," Addison cleared her voice, trying not to sound too surprised by the news, "You don't have to say anymore, I'm on my way."

* * *

Somehow, Meredith had been wheeled into another room without being noticed by any of her other friends. She knew that plenty of gossiping nurses had noticed her, so she figured they would find out soon anyways. 

"As you know," the doctor explained, "This is going to be uncomfortable, I gave you medication to help with the pain but you will probably feel a lot of pressure on your spine." Meredith frowned, looking at Cristina. One lone tear wandered down her face.

"You know," Cristina began, "You held your hand on an unexploded bomb in a body cavity. You drowned in the Elliot Bay. Obviously, Mer, a little leukemia isn't going to stop you from doing your thing."

Meredith laughed, "Thanks Cristina." As soon as the two settled down, she began to feel the pressure of the needle on her spine and grabbed Cristina's hand, squeezing it for dear life.

"Thanks for being here," Meredith looked up at Cristina, feeling another tear coming down her face as the needle moved around in her spine, "You'll always be my person."

* * *

Derek walked down the halls of Seattle Grace, inwardly trying to focus on his patients instead of Meredith. It was in that moment that the door swung open to one of the procedure rooms, the room where Meredith was getting her bone marrow extracted for a sample. His jaw dropped, lumbar punctures never meant anything good. He took in her face, her eyes were wet with tears. 

Hesitating for a moment, Derek decided to walk into the room, but it turned into a run, "Meredith!"

* * *

**The updates more than likely won't be this frequent, but thanks for the reviews! It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it. 

**You guys are seriously, seriously, amazing! I've never felt so confident with reviews before. Thank you so much. Oh, and did anyone see Ellen at the SAG Awards...GORGEOUS. I haven't seen photos of them all yet, but the ones I saw...I'm proud to be a Grey's fan, thats for sure.**

* * *

"Miranda!" Derek practically screamed down the hallway for the second time that day, "You have to tell me whats going on. I saw her in the procedure room. Miranda, I saw her...she was getting a lumbar puncture!" Derek felt the grief instantly swarm over him. He knew that something was terribly wrong with Meredith, yet he didn't know exactly what he could do about it. 

"Look at me, Shepherd," Bailey walked closer to the attending, practically getting into his face, "You may be an attending, but you don't scare me. You broke that poor girl more than once. You hurt her in ways that no one ever deserves to be hurt, and if I tell you what is wrong with her, you are going to try to save her. If you do that, I'm at risk for you hurting her again and I will NOT let you hurt her again on my watch, do you understand?!"

"Well," Derek cleared his voice, taking a step back, "That doesn't mean I won't try to save her anyways." He sighed, turning around and heading back towards the nurses station, he had to find out what was going on with Meredith.

"Damn stupid," Bailey muttered under her breath, walking the other direction.

* * *

"Meredith!" Izzie cried, storming into her room followed by an equally distressed George and Alex, "Why would you not tell us that you were admitted? We had to hear it from the chatty nurses!" 

Meredith groaned, leaning back into the pillows. Her head was starting to hurt again and Izzie's endless banter was not helping. She knew that she should have told her friends earlier, but her gut was stopping her. The severity of her situation had yet to hit her and she was honestly quite distressed.

"Whats the matter?" Alex asked, taking another step into the room. He instantly blamed himself, just as he had been doing his whole life. He should have noticed that she was losing weight and that her palor was changing, yet he still didn't know was was wrong.

"Can you please just tell us what is wrong?" Izzie begged, "Meredith, we had to hear from _Rose _that you passed out in the middle of McAsshole's surgery, that was not what I was expecting to hear from her."

Meredith took a deep breath and looked over at Cristina, who wasn't providing much back-up for her person, "So...I'm pregnant." She hesitated, thinking about how to word the next phrase, "But also..."

"There's a but also?" Izzie asked worriedly, sitting on the side of Meredith's bed, "Mer, what's the but?"

"I...I have acute lymphoblastic leukemia with a brain lesion," she frowned. No matter the number of times she had said and heard it, she couldn't get used to the face that she was dying.

Izzie, George, and Alex all froze. Izzie looked like a deer in headlights and George looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Alex turned the other direction, running his hands through his hair in a distressed manner.

"Mer..." Izzie began, solemnly, "I'm, I'm sorry."

"I'm having surgery in two days," she smiled softly, trying to ease the tension in the room, "According to Bailey, Addison is coming up here to help with the baby and figure out a treatment plan that won't harm the baby. I know that I have a choice right now...between keeping the baby and...but I want to keep the baby, I can't...I can't not."

Izzie reached forward and pulled Meredith into an awkward hug, but relaxed in her friend's arms. Meredith was the glue of the interns, she was the one that held them together; she didn't even want to think what life would be like if she didn't make it.

* * *

Derek had wanted to hear it from Meredith, but he didn't. He had to hear it through a nurse in the hall. Apparently, Rose was storming around angrily, thinking that Derek had been cheating on her while Derek felt his world crashing around him. 

She was sick. She was dying. She was potentially dying. She was having brain surgery, and he was not allowed to perform it. Feeling tears threaten to spill from his eyes, he laid his head on his desk, not willing to move. He wanted to rush into Meredith's hospital room, scoop her into his arms, and tell her that it would be okay; but in actuality, he didn't know if everything was going to be okay.

Instead of going to Meredith's room and trying to reconcile what he had obviously broken, he remained in solitude, head on his desk, wondering when things went wrong and why Meredith Grey never got a break from the hardships that she always was facing.

* * *

Hours later, after a brief conversation with Miranda Bailey, Addison Montgomery strode into Seattle Grace wearing stiletto heels, a crisp white blouse, and a black pencil skirt. The second she had gotten the phone call that had changed her outlook on life, she had bought a plane ticket and boarded the plane. 

She had talked to Miranda about what Derek had done to Meredith, and was on a hunt to make him understand what he had let go. Approaching his office door, she burst in, not trying to hide her anger.

"You are stupid!" she cried, hitting Derek on top of the head with her hand, just as she had done to Sam the first time visiting the practice in LA.

"Nice to see you too," he frowned, looking surprised to see his ex-wife standing in his office. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was matted in every which way. Gazing at the clock on his desk he realized it was nearly four in the morning. Hours since Meredith Grey's world had crashed around her.

"What possessed you to break Meredith Grey?" she frowned, crossing her arms, "Why would you ever hurt her?"

"Addie..." he sighed, not thinking clearly. He was confused as to why she was standing in his office, but more confused as to why she was preaching at him about Meredith, "What are you doing in Seattle at four in the morning?"

"Coming back," she shrugged, looking at her ex-husband. It was weird how her feelings for him had basically vanished, "To help with Meredith's case."

"What gives you the right to help with Meredith?" he asked angrily.

"What gives you the right to care?" she snarled, "You broke her Derek, you...I haven't gone to see her yet but from what I hear shes been a mess for the past month because of you. You could have had some decency and not flaunted your slutty scrub nurse in her face!"

"Last time I checked," she shrugged, "Meredith was the slutty intern that you didn't want flaunted in your face."

"The first time I saw the two of you standing together, I knew I was never getting you back. I know that you'll never love anyone, and I mean anyone, like you loved Meredith. You can't be that guy, the guy that hurts two women that he loves."

"Well," he sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Apparently I am that guy."

* * *

The next morning, Addison slowly walked into Meredith's hospital room, taking note of the I.V in her arm. Her hair, which Addison knew would be gone soon, was sprawled out on the pillow and she was snoring gently.

"Meredith," Addison placed a hand on Meredith's arm, "Meredith." Meredith's eyes slowly fluttered open in confusion, as the previous days events all came flooding back to her.

"Addison?" she said softly, smiling lightly, "You're here." Although Meredith knew that she had changed Addison's life forever, she immediately felt comfort in the familiar face.

"I told Dr. Bailey that we wouldn't need any interns on your case," she smiled back, remaining professional, "I need to give you an ultrasound to see how far along you are. And yes, I'm here, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Except to get my stuff."

"Thanks...Dr. M-"

"You can call me Addison, I may be your doctor, but you can call me Addison," she lifted up Meredith's hospital gown, squirting the gel on her stomach. Meredith flinched at the coldness as Addison spread it around.

"It looks to me," Addison began, moving the machine around Meredith's flat stomach, "That you're almost three months along. Did you choose to ignore the signs?"

"I...I didn't get morning sickness very bad and then Derek and I were on awful terms so I didn't want to get a pregnancy test, and then all my other symptoms came."

"You know," Addison shrugged, putting the machine back, "You're a fighter, Grey. I watched you come back from the dead. You held a bomb inside a body cavity. I'm sure you've been told this countless times, but you'll kick the cancer's ass."

"Thanks," Meredith said meekly, sinking into her covers. Nothing had hit her yet, the severity of her situation didn't even seem to be a factor in her life.

"And for what its worth," Addison sat on the edge of Meredith's bed, "I just saw Derek, who had just broken up with his scrub nurse, because he is obviously in love with you still, Meredith. I wish that he had loved me even a fraction of how he loves you. I'll come by later."

Meredith squeezed her eyes together in an attempt not to think about the love of her life. Everything was changing, and she wanted him to be with her, but she knew that for once in her life, she couldn't let a man enter whenever he felt the time was right.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it. 

**You guys are seriously amazing, seriously! Keep reviewing, it keeps me writing!**

* * *

Derek stood awkwardly near Meredith's room, running his hands through his matted brown hair. He hadn't left the hospital since Meredith had passed out in his operating room; he hadn't found the strength. There were so many things he regretted doing to Meredith, and he couldn't even think of how to begin trying to win her back. 

Sighing he finally watlked up to the door, peering int the window. For once, Meredtih was actually in her room alone, and he could tell she wasn't asleep. He always knew that she was asleep when she took completely even breaths. At the moment, she was breathing sporadically.

"Mer?" he said quietly, stepping into the room. He had no idea how different he would feel about Meredith's situation the moment he walked into the room. It was like a weight was dropped on him and he couldn't get it off.

Slowly rolling over to face him, Meredith frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing..." he smiled half-heartedly, bravely sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm just great," she said vehemently, "You know, having cancer AND being..." She froze, realizing the mistake she was about to make. Getting softer, she finished her statement, "Being pregnant."

"So I heard," he sighed, running his hands through his hair again, "Can I assume that its mine?"

"It is," she said meekly, closing her eyes, trying to block Derek out, "But honestly, right now, that means nothing to me. I don't know why you're in here, but don't even think about coming in here for forgiveness, don't come in here pitying yourself because the room is maxed out of self-pitying."

"Mer, I -"

"Please just leave, Derek," she cried, "We can talk later, maybe not hours before someone shaves my head and cuts into my brain, maybe when I'm healthy, maybe when you can man up to your mistakes!"

Derek frowned deeply, leaving the room. His first encounter with Meredith since her world flipped upside down had not gone as well as he would've liked.

* * *

"So," Cristina smiled, sitting on the edge of Meredith's bed, "They're cutting into your brain in the morning." Meredith playfully hit her friend in the face, causing Cristina to laugh. 

"Apparently so," she shrugged, "Because apparently I'm dying."

"Except..." Cristina rolled her eyes, "I won't let you. Don't think that you can just go and die without fighting me." Meredith grinned, crinkling her nose. Cristina was being more supportive than she ever thought that her person could be and she loved it. Cristina was there for her all the time, even when other people weren't.

"So," Meredith spoke softer, alerting to Cristina that she was about to mention something serious, "I talked to Addison about options."

"And...?" Cristina looked solemnly at Meredith, "Have you made up your mind?"

"I know that this is probably a really stupid decision on my behalf," Meredith sighed, shifting positions in the bed, "But I'm keeping the baby. Abortions can hurt your chances of ever having a baby again, and maybe if I die, the baby can be a piece of me that everyone can help take care of."

"In that case," Cristina reminded Meredith, "You're going to have to let McDreamy back into your life.

"He is going to have to win his way back into my life," Meredith rolled her eyes, "And I'm not letting him back in as easily as I have in the past."

* * *

It was early in the morning, yet Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George, Dr. Bailey, Addison, and Dr. Patterson all stood in Meredith's hospital room. Meredith was groggy from the drugs they had given her overnight and now was about to be prepped for surgery. Before Bailey began to prep Meredith, Izzie grabbed Meredith's arm, "You'll do fine, Mer. Stay strong." 

Meredith smiled as Izzie released her grip and took a step outside of the room. Next, Cristina walked up to her bedside, "Don't die. I'll kill you before you can die. You'll be fine." Meredith smiled at the lack of compassion and the increase of humor in Cristina's comment.

"Grey," Alex smiled, walking up to Meredith's side, "You were born a fighter, you're going to stay a fighter until you're too old to go on any longer. Don't worry!"

George was the last of her friends to come up to her, "You know, my dad had cancer...but you, you're young and well, have been healthy your whole life and you have a whole lot of living to do. You'll be fine, Meredith."

"Thanks guys," she smiled, looking over at the doctors, "Is it time?"

"Indeed," Bailey frowned, looking at her intern. She sighed, knowing that she would look completely different in a matter of hours.

* * *

The gallery was only open to Meredith's friends, and Derek, who as head of neurosurgery, could watch any surgery that he wanted. He sat in the gallery, watching as Dr. Patterson shaved Meredith's beautiful, silky brown hair, and sighed as he intubated her. He barely noticed when Mark came and sat down next to him. 

"So Addison is back," Mark looked straight ahead, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Yeah..." Derek looked straight ahead as well, "I left Rose."

Mark finally turned his head, putting a supportive hand on Derek's leg, "You love Meredith. We all know that, for some reason, she loves you. I know that sometime and somehow the two of you will work it out."

"I'm not so sure," Derek buried his head in his hands, "And she's carrying my baby."

Derek stopped talking as Dr. Patterson made the first cut into Meredith's head. He saw the red of her blood shining under the doctor's light, as he meticiously started the operation. Derek put his head back into his hands, refusing to see her as vulnerable as she was.

Cristina, only a few seats away, was watching every single move of the surgery. Although cardiothoracics was the field that everyone knew she would one day enter into, she studied every move, taking it in.

"You know," Izzie sighed, sitting back and watching Cristina's interest in the surgery, "Not every single surgery has to be a learning opportunity."

Cristina turned around and glared at Izzie, who immediately internally took back what she said, "I'm not watching to learn any new surgical technique. I'm watching what they are doing to my PERSON, Izzie."

Everyone in the gallery was feeling the heat, as Dr. Patterson cautiously sifted through Meredith Grey's brain.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it. 

**The more reviews, the more frequent the updates!**

* * *

It was gone. Her silky brown hair that had always flowed so gracefully to her shoulders was gone. He didn't care. As long as she was asleep, he was going to sit by her side. The surgery had been flawless, Dr. Patterson had done the surgery just as the textbooks would have, but it didn't change the fact that the beautiful and mysterious Meredith Grey was recovering from major brain surgery. 

"How is she?" Addison leaned against the doorframe, looking over at her ex-husband, "I won't bother asking why you think you have a right to be in here."

"She's a fighter, Addie," she smiled softly, running his hand over Meredith's hand, "I want to be here when she wakes up just so she knows that I have faith in her."

"You can get her back," Addison shrugged, walking into the room and sitting down next to Derek, "I have faith in you. I know how much she means to you, Der."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened between us," he half-smiled, squeezing her hand, "Thanks for coming back to help Meredith."

"You know," she stood up, walking over to the fetal monitor, "Due to this little one, this journey isn't going to be easy for her. I guess we have you to thank for that."

"Yeah, apparently" he said eagerly, sitting up and looking at Addison. It was in that moment that she noticed the sheer distress on his face.

"Derek, it isn't my place to tell you the details," she trailed off.

"I know that its your job, Addie, but -" he was cut off my moaning coming from the bed, he slowly released her hand and looked at her.

"Mmm," she moaned unhappily, trying to sit up.

"Mer, just lay down and relax, you're fine," he coaxed, placing a gentle hand on her arm. He felt the electricity jolt up his arm and shivered, "You're fine."

"Did it...?" she asked quietly, slowing opening her eyes. He knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"Dr. Patterson successfully removed the whole lesion without damaging the surrounding tissue. Now you can focus on combatting the leukemia and helping provide for your -"

"Thanks," she said, finally getting her voice back, "Now leave...and find Cristina."

"Bu-"

"Derek, go!" she frowned, blinking to regain her conciousness fully.

"I'm glad everything went well Mer," he looked into her eyes longingly, leaving the room.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Addison smiled, sitting in the chair that Derek had just been sitting in. It didn't take a brain surgeon, no pun intended, to figure out the chemistry between the two of them.

"He cares," she half-smiled, "He genuinely cares. I know it isn't just because I'm in the process of dying, but my brain keeps telling me that it is. It took a lot for me to trust him and it was all ripped apart, I don't know what to do."

"I think you should give him a chance," she shrugged, looking up at Meredith, "You never know...he might surprise you in a good way. You know, he loves you more than he ever thought about loving me, and it would mean the world to him if you just let him love you."

"I know," Meredith looked down, leaning back against the pillows and adjusting the tube that was helping her breathe, "Trust me, I know."

* * *

"Mer!" Cristina grinned from ear-to-ear, walking briskly into her best friend's lonely hospital room, "I see they didn't quite kill you." 

"Not yet," she rolled her eyes, "I don't think they tried hard enough. All it would've taken was a nice-"

"Shut up," Cristina frowned, sitting on Meredith's bed next to her, pulling her into a hug, "I swear, Meredith. You're making me go soft. I don't do soft."

"You're just going to have to get over that," Meredith joked, scooting over to give Cristina more room, "Derek was in here when I woke up."

"I saw," Cristina looked at Meredith, she was covered in tubes and her head was bald, "I didn't know whether to kick him out, but you should've seen him Mer. In no way am I sticking up for him, but he did go above and beyond to sit in here with you when you were still sleeping."

"I know," Meredith sighed, "I wish that I didn't love him so much. I feel like I owe it to him to give him a chance, a chance with boundaries, but a chance nonetheless."

"It wouldn't hurt," Cristina shrugged, "I know I usually don't agree with the choices you make regarding McDreamy, but Mer, he is in love with you."

"I know," she smiled, "And you know, before I die it would be nice to be loved."

"You aren't going to die!" Cristina cried, "But on the other hand, you look cute with a bald head."

* * *

George was working on one of Callie's cases, awkwardly enough. There had barely been any conversation between the two and the air between the two was heavy. 

"So," Callie looked over at George, "How is Meredith?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected," he shrugged, trying not to get lost in Callie's eyes. He had mistaken feelings for Izzie. He assumed that good sex meant love, but the two were like brother and sister. They were not meant to be together in a relationship, they were meant to be bound by friendship.

"Well, is she in good spirits?" Callie asked, trying to get the conversation going.

"Yeah," George smiled, finally looking into Callie's eyes, "She's in great spirits. I'm proud of her. The battle has barely begun and she is already fighting."

"George, I-" she couldn't help it. He had hurt her so much, so many times, but the way he was looking at her was inviting.

"Callie..." he breathed, before quickly grabbing her hip, pressing his lips against hers. It was like an explosion, a release of tension. A shock fell through both of their bodies as they pressed harder against each other for more.

* * *

"Dr. Bailey," Meredith smiled, obviously drugged. She didn't look like she was in much pain, but that was all going to change in a very short matter of time. 

"Well, Grey," Bailey smiled back, "Its nice to see you still in one piece."

"My hair is gone," Meredith concluded, "I am officially bald. I'll probably die bald."

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey," Bailey barked, "Stop talking like you're going to die tomorrow!"

"Have you talked about my treatment plan yet?" Meredith asked, interestedly. She had never experienced a case like her own, and was actually willing to learn from it.

"Well," Dr. Bailey began, "As you know, this kind of cancer is normally only found in children, so I guess your body still thinks of you as a kid. Unfortunately, we can't give you radiation therapy because of the baby...but starting in about a week, to give you enough recovery time, we will start giving you an IV three times a week, every two to three weeks. If this is not a good treatment plan, we will insert a catheter into one of your veins which will give you your medicine. Due to the fact that you won't be having radiation, you'll have some particularly uncomfortable bony areas."

"Wow," Meredith's eyes were wide with fear, "That sounds like a lot."

"Grey," Bailey rolled her eyes, "You're a fighter."

* * *

**Derek will return in the next chapter, have faith! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it. 

**The more reviews, the more frequent the updates!**

* * *

One week later, Meredith sat in the den of her house, finally home after an exhausting week. She wasn't going to have her first round of chemotherapy for a few days to allow her to completely recover from the surgery, and she was already exhausted. 

"Hey Mer," Izzie smiled, walking into the room and sitting on the couch next to her friend, "Do you want to watch a movie?" Meredith inwardly sighed. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her.

"Sure," she smiled tightly, "As long as I get to choose. Cristina is coming over so I'll make sure to choose a movie that will drive her insane." Izzie laughed gently, scooting closer to Meredith. Meredith set her head on Izzie's shoulder, "Thanks for everything this week, Iz...it has been a mentally and physically exhausting week."

"Mer," Izzie looked at her friend sadly, "I just want you to get better, kick the cancer's ass or whatever. Also, you're going to have the most adorable child ever!"

Meredith smiled as the doorbell rang. Standing up slowly, she walked towards the door.

"Hi," Derek said, awkwardly standing in the doorway. Meredith looked beautiful as always, wearing blue suede sweatpants and her Dartmouth shirt. She didn't have anything covering her bald head, but that didn't take away from her beauty. She didn't have a bandage covering her scar and it stood out from her pale skin.

"Hi," she smiled sadly, "Come in." Derek stepped into the house he was so familiar with and breathed in the smell that he cherished.

"How are you?" he asked, stepping closer to her, "Are you feeling any better?"

"No better, no worse," she shrugged, "Except the headache...it has gotten monumentally better. I can actually see now."

"That's good," he smiled, waiting for a cue to move further into the house.

"Do you want to talk?" she looked deep into his eyes, "Because I want to talk...we can go upstairs."

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed, knowing that he would want to jump her. She was the love of his life. Following her up the stairs, Derek frowned. She already had a tiny baby bump, but she was moving slowly, it was obvious that her body was hurting.

"So," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed, motioning for him to sit next to her. He, once again, awkwardly sat down next to her, replaying the fight they had had all those long weeks ago.

"I can't even begin," Derek cleared his throat, "To tell you how truely, truely sorry I am."

"I know," she smiled sadly, looking down, "I know that my trust issue was bothering you, and I can respect that."

"But you're pregnant with my child..." he began.

"And I'm very sick," she added, slowly tracing her scar with her hand.

"I just want to be there for you," he half-smiled, "I know that you have the greatest friends in the world, but I want to be there for you everyday and from then on. I also want to be there for the baby."

"You know," she sighed, "If we start this thing over it isn't going to be all rainbows and butterflies. It is more going to be a lack of trust in the beginning and a lot of throwing up."

"I understand," he shrugged, "I will never let you go again. I've done some really, really stupid things Meredith, but I just want to be there for you." Meredith felt tears in her eyes. She truely felt comfortable with Derek and didn't want their relationship to end. The overwhelming problems that she was having in her life finally were becoming unleashed.

"So...?" she asked quietly, slowly leaning her head to his shoulder, "If we're going to do this thing...we have to take it slow. I'm warning you that I probably won't ever be in the mood to...you know. I'm going to be sick a lot, I'm going to be moody a lot...and I don't want to share a bed yet. I want to take it slow so that the good stuff, in reality, comes easier."

"Okay," he nodded, rubbing the back of her head, "I know that there is going to be a lot for me to make up to you, but Mer, I'm going to be here for you, even if I have to stay on the floor of Alex's room. I'm here to fight this disease with you, and I'm planning on fighting for you for the rest of my life."

Meredith just smiled, pulling Derek into a hug. She knew that it wouldn't be perfect, and she knew that she would get a lot of crap from her friends, but she was in Derek's arms...exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

"Izzie, we need to talk," George announced, walking into his old house, looking into Izzie's eyes urgently. Izzie frowned, standing up from where she was sitting, walking towards George and pulling him into a hug. 

"What is it?" she asked, pulling him towards the couch in their den. She sensed the urgency in his voice, "Is everything okay?"

"I..." he began, suddenly chickening out. He had gathered so much courage to tell Izzie what he had done with Callie, but his confidence was quickly fading away, "I...I kissed Callie."

Izzie's face fell. She knew that she and George had a strange relationship and barely any chemistry, but this news was shocking to her. Standing up quickly, she glared at George and yelled, "WHAT? YOU DID WHAT?"

"Izzie...I'm..." George panicked. He realized that by telling Izzie what he had done, he probably lost his best friend.

"George," she looked him in the eyes, obviously angry, "I know that we might have a strange relationship. I know that we may have no chemistry...but Callie HATES you. Why would she ever kiss you?"

"Because shes finally emotionally ready to give me a second chance," he frowned, "And as much as I hate to say it...I think I love you, Izzie, but I'm not IN love with you. I owe it to her to give her another chance."

"Fine," Izzie cried, feeling hot tears streaming down her face, "But from now on, I'm Dr. Stevens and you're Dr. O'Malley...don't come to me for forgiveness yet!"

Storming up the stairs Izzie sighed a sigh of relief. Although she would never cheat on George and was angry that he would cheat on her, she knew that it was for the better. She still couldn't bring herself to forgive George. Slowly leaning against the wall she sunk down onto the floor, finally releasing her emotions about everyhing going on in her life.

* * *

Cristina walked up the front sidewalk into Meredith's house at the same time as Derek was walking out. Cristina frowned, looking at Derek, "What are you doing here?" 

"I..." Derek didn't know whether to tell Cristina about the decision that Meredith had made regarding their relationship, he knew that the only reason she took him back was because she didn't want to fight cancer and pregnancy alone, "I was just making sure that everything is okay."

"I'm sure that your presence doesn't help," Cristina rolled her eyes, "Later, Dr. McDreamy." Derek smiled, wishing that she could hear her reaction when she heard the news.

Cristina continued into Meredith's house, up the stairs, and straight into Meredith's room, "McDreamy was lying," she complained, "What was he doing leaving your house?"

Meredith groaned, rolling over in bed. She had just fallen asleep and Cristina was interrupting her bliss, "Please don't kill me."

"What did you do?" Cristina asked, crawling onto the bed next to Meredith, who slowly rubbed her bald head.

"I...I can't help but loving him so...we're taking it slow," Meredith explained nervously, "Please don't kill me...I'm going to die soon enough anyways."

"Don't say that ever again," Cristina groaned, leaning her head against her best friend, "Whatever you think is best for you...I guess I can support it."

"Thanks Cris," Meredith smiled, rolling over, immediately falling back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it. 

**The more reviews, the more frequent the updates! Last chapter you guys didn't give me as many, so I didn't have as much incentive!**

* * *

Cristina flew into Meredith's bathroom at the first sounds of her throwing up. She didn't know if it was the cancer or the morning sickness, but she assumed it was the cancer because Meredith was soon to enter her second trimester. She quickly sat down on the floor next to Meredith, rubbing her back supportively. 

"Thanks," Meredith sighed, sitting back onto the floor next to Cristina, "I have to go in for chemotherapy again today...it hasn't been treating me so well."

Meredith had just recently completed the second day of her first round of chemotherapy, and had adamantly demanded that she could spend the night at her house. She had been so weak, and everyone had had to pitch in a lot to take care of her.

Notably, Derek had been around as much as he could. He didn't even get frustrated when she let Cristina share the bed with her and forced him to sleep on the couch. He was always patient and loving towards her, although he knew that their revamped relationship was just beginning. It was only the beginning of Meredith Grey's long and difficult journey and he seemed fastened in for the ride.

"Do we have to leave soon?" she asked, slowly standing up. Cristina put her hand on Meredith's back, helping her stand. She stumbled slightly, trying to regain her balance, and then sighed deeply.

"Yeah," Cristina shrugged, "But once again, you're going to kick this cancer's ass."

* * *

To keep Meredith's mind off of the chemotherapy, Addison would sometimes come into her room and do ultrasounds or check-ups at the same time. Meredith did not have to go into a special room because she was not receiving radiation. She wasn't allowed anywhere near the radiation chamber. 

"So," Addison began, squirting the cold gel onto Meredith's stomach. Meredith barely flinched, only lightly moaning, more than likely due to the nausea from the chemo, "I can tell the sex, if you'd like."

Meredith froze. The baby was real. She looked at the ultrasound and breathed deeply, nervously.

"Its a -" Addison began, only to be interrupted by Meredith,

"Don't...don't tell me until Derek is here. I want him to find out with me. Can you page him?"

"Sure," Addison smiled at Meredith's attempt to bring Derek into her life more than she had been in the recent past. She knew how much Meredith loved him, more than she ever loved him, and she supported the couple as much as she could.

Meredith was starting to feel the effects of her most recent round of chemotherapy. She was becoming nauseas and quite dizzy; Meredith just closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. She knew that if she wanted to kick the cancer's ass, she would have to fight like hell.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked, diverting her eyes from the ultrasound to Meredith. She was becoming quite pale and she was sweating. Meredith flinched but looked up into Addison's eyes.

"I'm fine," Meredith smiled tightly, "Nothing different from normal. Or normal chemotherapy." Addison smiled sadly at Meredith, who had somehow become one of her friends. She hated seeing her go through all the pain and suffering of cancer.

Addison grabbed Meredith's IV-less hand and began rubbing it, causing Meredith's breathing to normalize. Addison saw tears pricking at Meredith's tear-ducts and began to rub her whole arm. All she knew is that Meredith needed the biggest support system that she could manage.

* * *

Derek rushed into Meredith's room an hour later, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I was in the middle of surgery when Addison paged." Addison stood up from her place at Meredith's side, allowing Derek to take over her hand. Derek took a seat on the side of the bed and began to stroke Meredith's bald head. 

"Hi," she groaned, having trouble making out her words.

"Hi," he smiled sadly back, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck just ran me over," she sighed, burying her head into his shoulder, "Addison is going to tell us the sex of our baby." Derek smiled. He knew that Meredith did not acknowledge them as a couple going through the happiness of childbirth as a normal couple. Although Derek had been by her side daily, she still couldn't rebuild her trust so soon.

"So," Addison began, "Its a girl."

Meredith felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the ultrasound. She was so tired, so tired. The tears suddenly turned into sobs as she turned her aching body into Derek's. She couldn't be happy. Knowing the sex actually made it real. It was hard thinking about the life of a daughter she was convinced she wouldn't have a part in.

"I...I want...I..." Meredith sobbed into Derek's arms. Addison looked at the couple sadly and left the room, leaving them to themselves for the first time in a while.

"Shh..." Derek soothed, rubbing her head, "It will be okay. I really, truely think that everything is finally going to be okay."

* * *

After a lot of convincing, Meredith finally convinced Bailey and Addison to let her go home for the night. She knew that it would be a rough night, but she wanted to be home. After her meltdown in her hospital room earlier, she just wanted to be home. She was finally, for the first time in a very, very long time, let Derek sleep with her. She didn't know how to confront him about it but she knew that it was what she wanted. 

When Derek's car finally pulled into her driveway, she could barely undo her seatbelt, and she couldn't open the door. Derek sensed the frustration on her face and scooped her into his arms, carrying her and his daughter inside.

He continued carrying her up the stairs, right past Izzie and Alex, who were talking on the couch. She assumed that George was at Callie's hotel.

"Hey, how is she?" Alex asked, standing up and walking towards the two. He gave Meredith's hand a small squeeze and gently asked, "How are you Mer?"

"Mmm," she moaned from Derek's arms, "Tired."

"Okay," Alex half-smiled, "Go get some rest. We'll talk to you tomorrow. Hang in there." Meredith tried to smile at Alex's words. Somehow her friends always knew how to make her feel better.

Derek laid Meredith on her bed and opened her drawers, finding her Dartmouth shirt and favorite pajama pants. Slowly and gently he pulled the shirt Meredith was wearing over her head and slipped the new one on. She didn't protest when he slipped off her pants and gently slipped on the lighter pajama pants.

Meredith couldn't get over how sensitive Derek was being and she loved it. She slowly opened her mouth and quietly said, "Do you want to stay in here tonight? Cristina is on-call and..."

"Sure, Mer," he smiled, kissing her cheek, "I'll be here for you." Slowly lowering himself into the bed, he gently placed his hands around her waist, just as it used to be. Derek took a deep breath, cuddling closer into Meredith. He knew that everything would be okay, it had to be.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it. 

**I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be, but it isn't going to be super long. I already have this idea for another story but I think it is going to be the sequel to this story, so I don't know! I'm kind of stoked about it. Anyways, here you go.**

* * *

Meredith Grey was actually having a good day. The morning sickness from the pregnancy had ended as she reached her fourth and fifth months. She was now in the middle of the fifth month, still fighting hard to kick the cancer's ass. She wasn't working anymore. Between carrying her child and fighting one of the scariest diseases known to man, she needed all of the rest she could get.

Derek had noticed from the second they woke up that Meredith seemed like she was in a better mood than she had been.

"Good morning!" he smiled, planting a kiss on her cheek. Their relationship was monumentally growing. She had finally started opening up to him and she would actually admit it when she wasn't feeling well or needed help.

"Good morning," she returned the smile, scooting closer to her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he shrugged, "Isn't that the question I'm supposed to be asking you?"

"Fair enough," she laughed gently, her frail body moving with the laughter, "But I'm actually fine. I feel pretty good this morning." Derek had to deepen his smile, laying back in the covers. Anytime that she was happy, he was happy.

Derek continued smiling as he looked at her baby bump. The rest of her body was shrinking, due to the fact she could barely eat, but her stomach area was growing, holding the wonderful future Grey-Shepherd.

"So..." Derek laid his head on Meredith's shoulder, "I have the day off, and I have something that I want to show you."

"Really?" she sat up, looking at Derek. For once in her life she wasn't afraid to pursue the future, even though she didn't know how much of a future she would have, "What is it?"

"Its a surprise!" he exclaimed, "So whenever you want to go...we can go. Especially since you are having a good day."

"I know," she frowned slightly, "Good days have become rarer and rarer."

"You know," Derek shrugged, "All of your friends are planning on getting tested for matching bone marrow. If they find a match, you can get the transplant the day after you birth our little girl."

"I know," she sighed, "I just wish that sometimes, life could spare me some change."

* * *

Meredith sat silently, gazing out the window of Derek's new BMW. They had just gotten off the ferry and were driving towards Derek's land. Honestly, Meredith didn't have any idea where Derek was taking her. She just knew that he seemed extremely excited. 

"No hints?" she asked, smiling at him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, no matter what condition she was in. Her cheekbones were prominent, and her head was completely bald, but she had it covered up with a toboggan. Her eyes still sparkled, especially today.

"Of course not," he laughed, pulling up to the trailer. He quickly jumped out of the car, coming around to her door, helping her out.

"We have to take a little walk," he shrugged, handing Meredith her sweatshirt she had taken off in the car. She slipped on the oversized Dartmouth sweatshirt that she loved so much and followed after Derek, giggling.

"This is exciting," she grinned, grabbing his hand and swinging their hands back and forth. Derek hadn't seen Meredith so happy in such a long time. It made him smile.

After ten minutes, and a lot of giggling, Derek finally stopped at an overlook. It was a breathtaking view. It showed all of the houses on the island, and provided a clear view of the ferryboats.

"What do you think of this view?" he asked, nonchalantly.

She smiled, "Its absolutely beautiful and perfect."

"Glad you think so," he grinned squeezing her hand, "Because this is where I'm building you a house."

* * *

Izzie frowned. She was thinking. Thinking about George, thinking about her baking, just thinking. But especially, more than anything, she was thinking about Meredith, and how her friend was going through the fight of her life. Sighing deeply, she heard the doorbell ring. Walking to the door, she was surprised to find Mark Sloan standing awkwardly on the porch. 

"Hi," Izzie smiled, "Are you here for...?"

"Derek," he responded, sticking his hands in his pockets, swaying awkwardly on his heels, "Is he here?"

"Nope," Izzie shrugged, "But you can come in and wait. Theres no one else home. Meredith was actually feeling good today so he took her somewhere, I don't know where."

"Okay," Mark smiled graciously, walking into the house, "It smells really good in here."

"I've been in a baking frenzy all day!" Izzie exclaimed, "Whenever I'm upset, confused, or angry...I bake."

"What's causing you to bake today?" he asked frankly, taking a seat at the kitchen counter, "Because by the looks of it, you've been baking pretty much all day."

"Well," she frowned, stirring the batter more, "I guess I could tell you. I need to tell someone, and I hate telling Meredith about my problems."

"Well I'm listening," he smiled, putting his elbows on the counter, "What is troubling Ms. Isobel Stevens?"

Izzie blushed the moment he said it. Something about it sounded so right. "Well," she began, going on the endless story about George, Callie, and everything in between.

* * *

Meredith was grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, visions of her little girl running around in the summertime came into her head. Meredith suddenly had the extreme urge to live. Everything in her life was finally falling into place, and she couldn't help but smile and frown. 

"Wow," she smiled, wrapping her arms around Derek's waist, "Its absolutely beautiful...and perfect. I just hope I'm around -"

"Don't even think about that," Derek lightly scolded, "All that matters is that you are here now in my arms."

"I can live with that," she smiled, leaning into Derek's arms and kissing his neck.

* * *

Later in the day, Meredith and Derek wandered slowly back into Meredith's house. She was tired, not overly tired, but tired nonetheless. Both were shocked to find Mark and Izzie eating brownies and laughing in the kitchen.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Derek joked, walking into the kitchen with his arm around Meredith lovingly.

"Its guys night Derek," he reminded him, "I knew you would forget so I came to get you. We promised Richard."

"Damn," Derek sighed, "Meredith, do you care if I go out with them?"

"Of course not," she shrugged, jumping onto the stool next to Mark, "You need to do more than just care for me."

"Okay," he smiled lovingly, placing a kiss on her lips, "I shouldn't be too late. I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Bye Mark," Izzie grinned, watching as they walked out of the door.

"Oh crap," Izzie continued as soon as they left.

"What?" Meredith asked, looking at her friend.

"I have a thing for Mark Sloan," she smiled.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it. 

**Thanks for the reviews, once again. I at least know that the beginning of this chapter is going to be happy, but I haven't planned the end of t so whatever, we'll see where it goes.**

* * *

"Seriously?" Meredith giggled, looking at Izzie, "You seriously have a thing for Mark Sloan?" Meredith was smiling, she couldn't believe the honesty of Izzie. She knew that something had been going on with her and George, but she hadn't been able to figure out exactly what it was.

"I...well, its not a BIG thing," she hastily explained, trying to cover up what she had admitted, "Its just...we just talked, and we clicked. There wasn't once an awkward pause in our conversation and..." Izzie frowned, "I can't go for an attending! That is what you and Cristina did! It didn't turn out good! What..."

"Izzie!" Meredith raised her voice in an attempt to calm her friend, "Its fine...dating an attending is fine, well...don't worry about it. Obviously no one is going to judge you for it."

"I have an idea," she smiled slowly, sitting down on the stool next to Meredith, "Let's have a girl's night. You know Cristina will be over soon and we can just hang out."

"I'd like that," Meredith grinned, "I guess we should take advantage of the fact that I don't feel like death is imminent today."

"I'll go call Cristina," Izzie skipped towards the phone, still grinning over Meredith and Mark.

* * *

George sat in Cristina's apartment with Callie, who he was surprised to hear had been bunking there. 

"So I was thinking," Callie began, scooting closer to George, "I really don't want to disturb Cristina with having you around all the time...and since you can't really live in Meredith's house anymore, I was thinking that maybe we could look at apartments. Or houses."

"You know," George smiled, "I was also thinking. I was thinking that, even though we were never technically divorced, that we should get remarried with a REAL ceremony." Slowly, George reached into his pocket to reveal a velvet box, "Calliope Torres-O'Malley, will you REALLY marry me? I know I've been a real ass and made some real mistakes, but I finally think that I'm ready to devote my life to you."

Callie grinned, tears in her eyes, "Of course, George...of course! I knew that I should've waited to get married to you but now...now it actually feels real."

"We're getting married!" George shouted, "Again!"

* * *

"What the hell?" Cristina frowned, looking at her text messages. She had just received one from Callie: 

_George just re-proposed with a big ring, getting re-married._

"What?" Meredith asked, looking back at the game of Monopoly they were playing, sighing as she didn't roll the correct numbers to get out of jail.

"Callie just texted me..." she began, causing Izzie's eyes to grow wide with curiosity, "She's re-marrying George...who she never really divorced."

"What!" Izzie and Meredith cried in unison, Meredith looking happier than Izzie, who continued ranting, "But they JUST got...got back together!"

"Iz," Meredith frowned sympathetically, putting an arm around her friend and pulling her into a soft hug, consious of the baby bump that placed space between the two.

"Its fine!" she sighed, looking over at Meredith, "Besides, I'm coming close to moving forward...in a completely different direction."

"What are you talking about?" Cristina asked, rolling her eyes at her panicking friend, "Who are you 'moving forward' with?"

Izzie giggled nervously, looking to Meredith for help. Meredith answered bluntly, "Mark Sloan." Cristina almost spit out the iced tea she was drinking (they weren't going to drink if Meredith couldn't),

"Mark SLOAN?" Cristina couldn't help but laugh as Izzie's doe-eyes grew large and angry.

"Meredith!" she cried, lightly punching her friend but quickly drawing her hand back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Shut up, Iz," Meredith reprimanded her friend lightly, "I'm not going to break if you touch me. Seriously."

"Sorry," Izzie looked down, "I just..."

"So anyways," Cristina coughed, looking at Izzie, "You know he is straight manwhore, right Izzie? I can't believe you buy in to people like him."

"You know, Cris," Meredith shrugged, "He definitely knows how to charm someone...but only when he wants to charm them. Maybe Mark has the hots for you Izzie, otherwise do you really think he would've stuck around this afternoon?"

"Well..." she smiled shyly, "Probably."

"I don't think I can associate with you anymore," Cristina rolled her eyes, causing Izzie to chuck a pillow at her, which missed and hit Meredith. Meredith giggled, throwing it back at Izzie.

Its funny how friends can completely change your outlook on life.

* * *

Derek and Mark quietly wandered back into Meredith's house. Quickly looking over at the couch, Derek saw Meredith snoozing, her head on Cristina's lap and her feet curled up on Izzie. She looked content, finally. Izzie and Cristina were watching Music and Lyrics, trying not to giggle at Meredith's loud snores. 

"How does she snore that loud?" Mark wondered, walking into the room, "She snores like a trucker!" Izzie giggled silently, not wanting to wake up Meredith, who she could tell was finally starting to feel bad after a perfect day.

Derek walked over to the couch, smiling at Cristina, and slowly scooping Meredith up into his arms, kissing her softly on the cheeks.

"Thanks," Derek looked at the two, "I know she really, truely appreciates everything that you do for her. Thanks for keeping her company."

"Anytime," Cristina smiled back softly, "I have to get home and make sure Callie and George haven't destroyed my apartment."

"'Night," Izzie and Mark called at the same time, causing them both to flush. If anything was obvious, it was the chemistry that the two of them felt towards each other.

* * *

Meredith started stirring as soon as Derek reached their bedroom.

"Hey," she mumbled, reaching her arms from around his neck to rub her eyes gently, "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago," Derek smiled, "You were asleep all over Izzie and Cristina, snoring like...a trucker, as Mark put it."

"Oh great," she frowned, suddenly smiling as Derek set her on the bed, "How was your 'guys night'?"

"Peachy," Derek grinned sarcastically, "I didn't drink anything...I was the designated driver, for Mark anyways."

"Thats cute," Meredith announced, "I'm ready for bed...I'm so tired...your kin...she's a doozy."

"A doozy?" Derek asked, "Did you just seriously say 'doozy'?" He giggled, laying down gently beside Meredith, kissing her obvious baby bump.

"I seriously did," she laughed cuddling into him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Meredith Grey...so, so much."

* * *

**Filler, obviously. Bigger and better things to come within the next few chapters, drama for yo mama, basically.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it. 

**There is this big thing that is going to happen...I don't know whether I want it in this chapter or the next. You'll know when its happening...probably in the next, so yeah. Thanks for sticking with me! Keep reviewing...!**

* * *

"Wow," Izzie panted, sitting up in bed sweating, looking over at an equally sweaty Mark, "That was..."

"Amazing," he answered, throwing off the covers and sitting up next to Izzie. It had been almost a month since Izzie had decided that she had a thing for Mark. It had gradually moved from flirting, to a few lunch dates, to some dates at Joes, and finally a trip to Izzie's bed. It was a surprise to everyone that Mark had been able to hold off for as long as he had, but he did it for Izzie. They had both felt a special connection from the moment they had started talking in the kitchen.

"I think you should spend the night more often," Izzie smiled, kissing Mark on the cheek. It hadn't quite been made official yet that the two were in a relationship, but it was blatantly obvious.

Before either of the two knew it, the door to Izzie's room was opening. No knocking, just opening.

"Izzie I -" Meredith froze, awkwardly staring at Izzie and Mark who were both stark naked, "I...sorry, I just needed...I'll..." Izzie broke out into laughter, throwing the covers over her body. At the same time, she felt bad. She knew that Meredith didn't have any sex drive, even though she was ridiculously pregnant, and she knew that lately she hadn't been feeling well enough to do practically anything.

"I'm going to check on her," Izzie sighed, "I thought we would've been loud enough for it to be obvious." Mark smiled as Izzie walked away, overjoyed by the compassion that she had for her room-mate.

Izzie padded down the hall, finally reaching Meredith's room. She knew that Derek had multiple surgeries that day that couldn't wait, and Izzie and Mark conveniently both had the day off.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock," Meredith furrowed her eyebrows, "I was asleep so I didn't know..."

"It's completely fine," Izzie smiled, sitting on the edge of Meredith's bed, "Did you need anything?"

"Not really anything in particular," Meredith shrugged, "Its just that I get bored sometimes, as you've been a witness of...and I just like company."

"Well Mark has to leave anyways," Izzie lied, "We can do whatever you want."

* * *

"I want my bone marrow tested," Cristina said forcefully, walking up to Dr. Patterson, "I don't need to hear about how I am probably a hideously bad match. I don't want to know that. I just want to get tested." 

"Okay," Dr. Patterson smiled professionally, "Do you know of any of your other friends who would want to be tested? I know she is kind of lacking in the family department..."

"Lexie Grey is her half-sister," Cristina answered, "And trust me, all of our friends will be tested, I'll see to it."

"I know that you know this," Dr. Patterson frowned, "But the likelihood of one of you being a good match is extremely, and I repeat, extremely thin."

"I understand," Cristina said solemnly, "But that doesn't mean that we aren't going to try."

"Very well then," Dr. Patterson smiled, "Meredith should be glad that she has such wonderful friends."

"Don't tell her we're doing this yet," Cristina requested, "The last thing she needs right now is to even be thinking about the transplant. She is already on bedrest for the baby."

"Alright," Dr. Patterson nodded, "If you insist...you do seem to know a lot about Meredith Grey."

"The one thing that I know is that she is going to kick this cancer's ass."

* * *

Addison felt awkward walking into Meredith Grey's house, even though she knew that it shouldn't be awkward. By this point in time Addison had seen all parts of Meredith because she was her doctor. 

"Mer..." Addison whispered, slowly opening her bedroom door. Addison frowned at the sight in front of her. Meredith was half-asleep with all the lights off and the covers pulled over her head. Meredith slowly pushed the covers back and turned over to look at Addison.

"Hey Addison," she smiled weakly, trying to sit up, but failing. Each movement of Meredith tore at Addison's heart a little bit. She hated seeing her so sick.

"I just wanted to check on you," Addison shrugged, "I got off early and Derek practically begged me to come check on you. It isn't such a good day, is it?"

"They aren't usually that good anymore," Meredith frowned, lying down again, "Good days have become rarer and rarer. Earlier I wasn't this weak...but apparently getting up and walking around this morning completely stole all my energy for the rest of the day."

"Is baby Grey kicking a lot?" Addison asked, making sure she at least checked on the baby, "She is a really big baby."

"Yeah," Meredith smiled, "She bounces on her mommy's bladder a lot." Meredith loved thinking about having a baby, but hated thinking about leaving a baby alone in a world without her, as self absorbed as it seemed.

"You are going to be a great mother, Mer," Addison put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "And God knows Derek will be a great father, you won't have to worry about anything. You might have to worry about actually getting a chance to hold your girl, but besides that you won't have to worry about a thing."

"I know," Meredith smiled, "And I hate that I stole your dream from you but -"

"Nonsense," Addison shushed Meredith, "I deserved it. I really, really deserved it."

"Thanks for coming by," Meredith smiled again, "It means a lot that you care about me. Its nice to have people that care and I seem to have a lot."

"Anytime you need anything, just call me," Addison leaned in to give her friend a light hug, "Anything."

* * *

Cristina sat in Joe's, simply drinking a beer. She was Meredith's best friend, but that night she just couldn't bring herself to go see her. Everyday it just seemed that she would become sicker and more pregnant, causing her more pain than Cristina could even bear to see her in. She knew that Meredith would be asleep by this time, anyway.

Cristina didn't even notice when Dr. Patterson, Meredith's surgeon and oncologist, sat down beside her. She had been too busy observing George and Callie, happily laughing at one side of the bar, and Alex and Addison, the weirdest pair, laughing with them. Everyone knew how unhappy Cristina had been lately, and being around her always seemed to bring down the mood of a group.

"Hi," Dr. Patterson smiled at Cristina, "Can I buy you another drink?" Cristina had never actually noticed before that he was fairly young and attractive. He may have even been a little bit younger than McDreamy and McSteamy.

"You're Meredith's doctor," Cristina noted, taking a swig of her drink, but suddenly feeling a burst of courage, "But if you insist."

"I insist," he smiled, flashing an actually dreamy smile, "Besides, I know what you're going through...so we can cut the crap and I can try to divert your attention from your friend."

"Thanks," Cristina smiled. Inwardly she scolded herself for smiling, but she smiled anyways. Maybe this was exactly what she needed.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it.**

**Big chapter...dun dun dun. Thanks for reviewing, keep on keepin' on. Actually, keep on reviewing, but keep on keepin' on too. I mean, I ramble a lot so I'm just going to write this now. I don't know how many more chapters it will be, not as many as have been written, but there is a sequel planned! I can't tell you details about that without spoiling this one so anyways I'll shut up.

* * *

**

When Meredith had her first contraction; she just thought it was a bad stomach pain. She refused to believe that she was actually going into labor. The past eight months had been hell for her, and she couldn't believe that she was finally having her baby.

"Derek," she frowned weakly, "Derek..." Her stomach hurt, she was having contractions, her head was throbbing, and she was pretty sure that she had already spiked a fever. She could barely open her eyes she was so tired but the adrenaline was really starting to pump through her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up, "What do you need, baby?"

"I'm..." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard as another contraction passed through her body. She layed back down on the bed, silently praying to whatever God would listen. She was in so much pain.

"Are you in labor?!" he cried, flinging himself from the bed, "Oh my God." Meredith was focusing on just breathing in and breathing out, but she was also panicking at the same time. All Meredith could do was nod, as she began to shiver.

"Oh, Mer," Derek cried, scooping her into his arms, "I'll call Addison and tell her to meet us at the hospital. This is pre-term." Once again, all Meredith could do was nod in response.

"Izzie!" Derek called, knocking on Izzie's door with his elbow, holding Meredith, "Izzie!"

"What..." she yawned, slowly opening the door, "Mer!?"

"Shes in pre-term labor," Derek panicked, continuing to cradle the sickly Meredith in his arms. She buried her head in his neck, trying to breathe in and out just as Addison had suggested.

Izzie flung herself out of her bed and ran to Meredith's side, placing a loving hand on her head, "I'll go call Addison."

Izzie hurried down the stairs in her pajamas and grabbed the house phone, unsure of where she had managed to leave her cellphone the night before. Somehow, between Meredith and Mark, she had Addison's number memorized.

After a few rings, Addison finally answered, "Hello?" She sounded groggy, she sounded asleep, but Izzie knew how to wake her up.

"Meredith is in labor!" Izzie cried breathlessly, "And she can barely keep her eyes open. Plus, she is pretty feverish. Derek is about to take her to the hospital. Can you meet them there?"

Addison sat straight up in her bed, listening to Izzie Stevens try not to panic on the phone, "I'm on my way."

Addison ran through her apartment, through on a semi-presentable outfit and ran out to her car. She was not expecting Meredith to go into pre-term labor, she had hoped with the bed rest that she would make it to term. Addison realized that wishing that much about a cancer patient would be a stretch. Frowning, Addison ran out to her luxury sedan, turned on the engine, and floored it out of her complex.

* * *

Izzie drove Derek's car as Derek sat in the backseat with Meredith, trying to keep her conscious. Everytime Meredith almost fell asleep, she was jolted awake by her intense contractions tearing through her stomach. Derek was fighting the urge to cry as he looked at the pained face of Meredith Grey. When imagining his first child, he never imagined that he would be in the situation that he was in that day. He never expected his wife, or girlfriend, or whatever, to be so extremely sick.

Meredith let out a stifled sob as one contraction ended. She slowly relaxed, placing her head on Derek's shoulder, taking a deep breath. She was in so much pain, so much. She couldn't describe to anyone the intense feelings ripping through her body.

"Just hang in there," Derek soothed, sounding extremely concerned. He couldn't believe this was happening. Because Meredith was so sick, he hadn't really ever found the chance to think about her pregnancy, and he definitely hadn't gotten a chance to think of the outcome. He realized that it would be a good time to start thinking.

"We..." she choked, struggling to find her words, "We don't have a name." Derek smiled sadly, not surprised that Meredith was concerned about something that didn't seem important at the moment.

"We'll name her in due time," he rubbed her forehead, "But right now we need to focus on keeping you and the baby alive and well."

As if on cue, Izzie pulled the car up to the Emergency Room doors. Addison came flying up behind them, tossing her keys to one of the ER nurses on a smoke break, "Park this."

"Meredith," Addison cooed, placing a hand on her burning forehead. Before she knew it, her hand was being squeezed by Meredith, a sure sign of another contraction.

"When was her last contraction?" Addison asked Derek seriously.

"About five minutes ago," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew that they needed to get Meredith to the OR, and fast.

"Karev!" Addison barked at the resident who had somehow found his way to the entrance of the hospital, "Go clear an OR, stat. We need to get this baby out!"

* * *

Cristina Yang was completely oblivious as to what was happening on the other side of the hospital. Instead, she was being summoned into Dr. Patterson's office.

"Hi," she smiled, sitting on the couch. She really didn't know why he wanted her to come. She didn't know whether it was work or...play.

"I have some great news for you," he smiled, "Professional news...although I'm happy to buy you another drink later. Or a steak."

_Good, _Cristina thought, _A man that actually eats steak._

"What is the news?" she asked, hoping it was about Meredith.

"You, surprisingly, somehow, who knows how, are a good match for Meredith," he smiled as Cristina's face lit up brightly, showing her happiness.

"Seriously?" she grinned. Suddenly, her smile dropped as her pager began beeping, "It's Meredith."

* * *

Meredith didn't have the energy to protest with Addison or Derek. Everything around her was swirling together and she couldn't figure out what was going on. All she knew is that she was headed for the operating room where Addison would perform an emergency C-section. She was more scared than she could ever remember being, albeit the time she drowned.

Derek was being supportive, he held her hand the whole way to the OR, and throughout the procedure. He knew that Meredith was scared, but he was there for her. For once, Meredith couldn't feel any pain but everything around her was fuzzy. About ten minutes into the procedure, Meredith's world was finally black as Addison continued to operate.

"On the count of three," Addison began, "One...two...three!"

The soft and shrill cries of a tiny infant filled the room as Derek took a deep sigh of relief, looking at his baby. There were no words to describe the love and joy that poured from his heart at that moment. Nothing could describe the immense pride he felt as his first child was brought into the world.

"I love you," he whispered to Meredith.

"Baby Girl Grey-Shepherd," Addison grinned, "Welcome to the world."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it.**

**Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter! Things will pick up from here! So now there is a baby Grey-Shepherd...lets see how that goes!

* * *

**

Meredith slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the bright hospital lights. For a moment, she couldn't remember what had happened to get her into the hospital. The last thing she could really remember was being home the day before and not feeling well.

"Meredith?" she heard Cristina's voice whisper, "Mer, are you awake?" Meredith continued to open her eyes, opening them all the way. She first noticed Addison standing in the doorway, alongside Dr. Patterson and of course, Cristina. The only person obviously missing was Derek.

"Where is...?" Meredith asked, still confused and groggy. Suddenly, she realized what exactly had happened. She gasped, looking down at her stomach, which was already smaller, "Oh my God."

"Derek is in the nursery with your new baby girl," Addison smiled, walking over to Meredith's side, gently taking her hand and squeezing it, "She is absolutely beautiful, but she doesn't have a name."

Meredith smiled, tears rushing to her face, "Can I...can I meet her?"

"Of course," Addison returned the smile, "If you'd like I can take you down to the nursery, but first Dr. Patterson wants to talk to you."

"No," Meredith said adamantly, "I want to meet my daughter." Meredith was nervous, excited, scared, happy...every emotion you could name, she felt it.

"We found a donor," Dr. Patterson piped up, "A good match for your bone marrow...with your consent we will go ahead and do the harvest today or tomorrow, and then we can do the infusion later in the week. This should sincerely help your treatment."

Meredith grinned again, looking back and forth between the people in the room, "Do I know my donor?"

"Yes," Dr. Patterson admitted, "But he or she would like to remain anonymous to you until you have had the surgery."

It was too much too soon. Meredith began to panic. For one, Derek wasn't in the room, secondly, two big bombs had just been dropped on her, "I want to meet my daughter."

Meredith motioned for Addison to stop as soon as they reached the nursery. Before they entered, Meredith wanted to observe. Derek sat in a rocking chair, gently holding who Meredith could only assume was their daughter. Meredith felt tears come to her eyes as Derek cradled the child. It was his dream; their dream.

"Hi," Meredith squeaked as Addison brought her into the room. Derek looked up and directly into Meredith's eyes, love radiating.

"You look beautiful," she said softly, standing up, still holding the child, to give her a gentle kiss, "And this...this is your beautiful daughter, Baby Girl Grey-Shepherd, who looks like a little you."

Derek gently set the child in Meredith's arms, causing tears to well up in Meredith's eyes. One tear escaped, dripping down her cheek.

"Hi," she cooed softly to her daughter, "You are so, so beautiful. I'm your mom...welcome to the world." Meredith continued to coo at her daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked Meredith quietly, hoping that he wouldn't upset her.

"I'm sore and exhausted," she admitted, "But perfect. My baby is finally in my arms. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"So..." Derek began, "She needs a name."

Before she could even consider that topic, she looked Derek in the eyes, "I have a donor."

Derek's mouth dropped and suddenly transformed into a smile, a donor meant even more hope, "Meredith! Seriously?!"

"Seriously!" she smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead, "We might get the dream against all odds."

"Riley," Meredith announced, "Riley Addison Shepherd. I have always loved the name Riley."

"Okay," Derek grinned, kissing her again, "Hello there Riley, you are the most beautiful baby in all the world, did you know that?"

* * *

"How are our patients doing?" Addison asked, walking into Meredith's room where they had brought Riley, "Does she have a name yet?" Addison walked over and stroked the baby's soft face and smiled. She looked like a miniscule Meredith.

"Well actually," Derek smiled, motioning for Meredith to continue.

"Riley Addison Shepherd," Meredith smiled shyly, looking at Addison, "Thank you so much, so much for everything. I can't thank you enough for coming back here, dropping your life, and making me your top priority."

"You named her after me?" she asked, feeling a few tears rush to her eyes, "It really wasn't a big deal coming back, and I know that we've definitely had our differences in the past...but Meredith, I consider you one of my best friends and I would never want anything, and I repeat anything, to happen to you."

"Thanks Addie," Meredith grinned, "For everything. It means more than I'll ever be able to explain."

* * *

"This is Riley Addison Shepherd," Meredith announced proudly from her bed, looking up at her friends. She was absolutely glowing with happiness. They could all tell that she really wasn't feeling well, but it was obvious that all that mattered was the little baby right before her.

"Did you say Riley _Addison_?" Cristina asked, laughing cynically, "You do realize I'm your person, right?"

"Shut up, Crack Whore," Alex rolled his eyes, "Last time I checked you didn't cut open her uterus." Meredith looked in between her friends and laughed. Cristina wanted to scream at that moment that she was Meredith's donor, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"She is absolutely beautiful," Izzie smiled proudly, "She looks so much like you, Mer." Meredith smiled, looking down at her daughter. She was beautiful, there was no denying it.

"When can she go home?" George asked, knowing that Meredith would have to stay in the hospital for longer.

"We are still trying to work that out," Meredith frowned, "I wish I could be home with her, I also wish I could nurse her. Apparently with all of my treatments it isn't a good idea."

"But Mer," Cristina smiled, "You've got a donor, that means that you're definitely going to kick this damn cancer's ass."

"Don't curse around my child!" she scolded, "She is going to be corrupted yet."

"She's..." Cristina wasn't a fluffy person, not at all, but she couldn't help smiling at the small child before her, "She's cute Mer...I'm not even lying to make you feel better...she is really, really cute." Everyone nodded in agreement. Meredith smiled.

"Anyways," Meredith looked back up at her friends, and then up at Derek would had been standing quietly behind her, "I'm really, really exhausted, and I'm sure Riley here is too..."

"We'll stop by your room later," Izzie assured her, then cooed, "Bye Riley, you are such a cutie."

After everyone said their good-byes, Meredith leaned back against the pillows, handing her daughter gently to Derek.

"I'm tired," she yawned, "Really, really exhausted. But I absolutely love her, with all my heart."

"I do too Mer, I do too...now sleep, you have a big week coming up," Derek reminded her, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. All he wanted was his Meredith back so they could really and truely focus on starting a family with Riley, their gift from God.

* * *

"Hey," Addison walked slowly into one of the doctor's lounges in the hospital, surprised to find Alex Karev adding sugar to his coffee, "Its been a crazy day."

"That it has," he looked over, his eyes meeting hers. He would never, ever admit it...but he secretly regretted rejecting Addison all those years ago. At that point in time, he didn't think he was ready for the barbecues, but since that point he had changed.

"You know that time," he began, taking a seat on one of the couches, "That I was an asshole?"

"One specific time?" she joked, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well," he cleared his throat, finally ready to speak his heart, "Having to watch Meredith go through hell...I've realized that life is short, and I've also realized that I have the ability to take care of someone. I didn't think I was ready to be a father, and I know that is what you wanted. Addison, I loved you...I did, and I wanted you...but I was afraid of commitment. I'm finally, for once, not afraid of commitment anymore, so if you're willing, I'd like to take you on a date."

Addison looked over at Alex, blushing but then smiling, "Sure. Why not, but you better not screw this one up, Karev."

"I promise I won't," he smiled slyly, "Messing up once was enough for me." With his words, so soft and personal, Addison dropped the files she was holding, pushing Alex against the wall and forcing her lips on his.

* * *

Meredith was obviously exhausted when Cristina slipped into her room later that night, ready to leave the hospital and changed out of her scrubs. Derek was in the nursery with Riley, but Meredith didn't have the energy.

"Hey," Meredith looked at her best friend, rolling over to face her.

"Hi," Cristina smiled sadly at her friend. Between the crying, slobbering bundle of joy, as Cristina put it, the cancer, and the recent news about the donor, Cristina was beginning to soften.

"Do you have a hot date tonight?" Meredith grinned as Cristina blushed. It was no secret that she had a thing for Dr. Patterson.

"What I'm about to say," Cristina looked her friend in the eyes, sitting on the edge of this bed, "If I hear that anyone else knows about this I'll make sure to kill you myself. Anyways, I wanted to tell you..." she cleared her throat, struggling to find the words, she wasn't ready to tell her about the donor situation yet, "I am really, really proud of you Meredith. Throughout this whole ordeal you've handled yourself so well, you've been cooperative, and you have barely complained, even with the raging hormones. I just wanted to tell you congratulations again, and that I...I love you like my own sister Mer, and you're going to make a terrific mother."

Meredith felt tears in her eyes, she knew how hard it was for Cristina to be open with her, "Cristina..."

With sudden boldness, Cristina blurted, "I'myourdonor."

"What?" Meredith cried, sitting up in bed, "Repeat that. Slower."

"I...am...your...donor," she looked down at her lap, afraid to meet her friends eyes. Before she could react she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"Seriously?" Meredith was full on crying now, but like the sun shining through the rain, she was smiling a huge smile, "Cristina, I love you too! Like a sister! Oh my god!"

Cristina turned around and grinned at her friend, "Anything Mer, because if you died I'd have to kill you. Again. Trust me, I have my ways."

"I believe it," Meredith smiled, leaning her head against her friends shoulder and crying, "I think everything might end up okay."


	13. Chapter 13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it.

**Another chapter, yay! There shouldn't be too many more after this...but then (hopefully) a sequel! Enjoy! Review! You're all amazing!

* * *

**

Meredith was frustrated. Hot tears threatened to fall as she lay motionless in her hospital bed. She knew how hard it was for Derek to manage their gorgeous newborn and a sick wife, so she had made sure that he was home for good portions of the day. At the present time, Derek was home with Riley, making sure one of her friends knew what to do with the baby in case she was asleep when Derek was ready to go see Meredith.

Before she could even begin to think more about the complications in her life, she looked up to see her person, Cristina, walking into the hospital room.

"Hi," Meredith smiled weakly, looking up at her best friend who was perching herself on the side of Meredith's hospital bed.

"So," Cristina began, not acknowledging Meredith's greeting, "Today is the day that I let doctor's stick a big ass needle into me and shamelessly steal my marrow." Cristina smiled a little as she thought back to what she just said.

"You know," Meredith giggled, "You could always chicken out and feel responsible for the sad, painful death of your best friend, that could work too."

"You know..." Cristina smirked, "That might not be a bad idea...have I ever told you how afraid of needles I am?"

"You, Cristina Yang, are afraid of needles?" Meredith laughed, "I guess this procedure is going to suck."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever," Cristina shrugged, "Izzie has already begged and pleaded to be the one that holds my hand, so whatever Blondie is coming to be my support, or whatever."

"You'll be fine," Meredith half-smiled, leaning back against her pillows, "Have I reminded you yet today how amazing you are?"

"I think it is self explanatory," Cristina looked at her friend. She had changed so much in the past nine months that she had been sick. She was thinner, if that was even possible. The second Riley had been born she had immediately lost the little weight that she had gained. Her hair was gone and her skin was pale but often sweating. She looked like a shell of the woman that she had been before and Cristina Yang was glad to be the person changing her back to the old Meredith.

"What if you don't accept it?" Cristina asked distantly, "What if you get GvHD or your body just...rejects it? What if I'm not good enough for you Mer?"

Meredith felt tears well up in her eyes at the sound of her friend panicking, "Then at least I'll know that you tried your hardest, Cristina. What matters is that you tried."

Meredith looked up to see Izzie standing the doorway, smiling. Meredith smiled softly back, motioning for her to join the two in the room.

"Hey," Izzie sat down next to Cristina on Meredith's bed, "I was coming to tell Cristina that her hot doctor is almost ready and that she needs to check in."

Meredith laughed at Izzie's reference to Dr. Patterson, who Cristina obviously had a thing for, "Thanks for filling in for me, Iz."

"What do you mean?" she asked, giving Meredith a confused look.

"As Cristina's person, technically hand-holding is my job, but you've got it covered...thanks," Meredith blushed as she realized how ridiculous she probably sounded.

"Okay, Mer, I've got to go do this...so..." Cristina trailed off, not sure of what to say to her.

"Good luck," Meredith smiled gently, "You've got this."

* * *

Cristina lay on her stomach, taking a deep breath as she looked over at the needle. She felt Izzie squeeze her hand lightly, and she was suddenly glad that she was there.

"You might feel some pressure," Dr. Patterson looked at her regretfully, "But you shouldn't feel much actual pain."

Cristina clutched Izzie's hand as the needle began to enter her body. Cristina took one deep breath in, obviously needing something to distract her.

"I'm going to tell you something that you can't ever tell anyone," Izzie began, hoping that telling Cristina her own surprising story would distract her from the pressure in her back, "When I was sixteen, I made a bad decision, and got pregnant from it. You know, I lived in a trailer park and I had dreams of leaving it, but I didn't want to have an abortion so I kept the baby. I put the baby up for adoption and she got adopted by the nicest people. They named her Hannah. Anyways, last year I was walking down the hall here at Seattle Grace and Hannah's parents approached me. She has leukemia, she needed a bone marrow transplant. They asked if I would be willing to donate marrow. I never got the chance to really meet her, but you know...it was a great feeling knowing I had saved someone."

Cristina squeezed Izzie's hand tightly, feeling one tear roll down her face, and the misfortune from the past years had been building up, and it was time to let go.

* * *

Derek walked into Meredith's hospital room, smiling at her sleeping form. He held Riley in a baby carrier by his side, baby bag on one shoulder. He gently laid down on the edge of her bed next to her, setting Riley on the chair next to them. Both of his girls were sleeping soundly.

Meredith shifted in her sleep, rolling over to reveal Derek laying next to her. She moved one of her hands out from under the covers and ran it softly through Derek's raven curls. She smiled contently as she felt the curls.

"Hey," Derek smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you?"

"Mmm," she smiled, "Cristina is having her procedure right now...I'm kind of nervous."

"Meredith," Derek slowly pulled her a little closer to his body, "Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I just have a feeling."

"Thanks," she smiled, snuggling into his body, "Is my girl asleep?"

"Yep," he looked over at Riley, "But you can hold her if you want."

* * *

The next day was a stressful day in the life of Meredith Grey. It would make or break her, depending how her body took Cristina's marrow.

"Good morning," Dr. Patterson walked into her hospital room, looking over her chart, "Today is the big day, isn't it?"

"Apparently so," Meredith looked at her doctor, still nervous about what would happen later in the day, "I guess you could say that I'm a bit nervous."

"Rightfully so," he shrugged, looking over at his patient, "But I really wouldn't waste time worrying. It only brings you down."

"Yeah," she forcefully smiled, "Would you care if I talked to my friends individually for a few minutes?"

"Sure," he smiled, "No problem, which friends?"

"Well, Izzie, Alex, George, Addison, Bailey, Mark..." she began, "Oh, and Callie! And I need to call Cris...and obviously Derek."

"You need to talk to all of them individually?" he laughed, "That could take all day."

"You can send Izzie, Alex, and George in together...but I'll keep it brief," Meredith laughed, "Trust me, I'm ready to begin the procedure just as soon as you are."

After Dr. Patterson walked out of the room, Addison gracefully walked in, looking fabulous in a pencil skirt and blouse, not to mention the high Prada heels.

"Hi," Meredith smiled nervously from the bed, "I have a few things to say."

Addison sat down on the bed next to Meredith, rubbing her hand gently, "Okay, sounds good."

"I just wanted to apologize...I know that we found ourselves in a sticky situation and it was hard to place blame and I know how much you really loved Derek and wanted to make it work, so I wanted to apologize."

"Oh, Meredith," she continued rubbing her hand gently, "That is in the past, I've practically forgotten that we ever hated each other like we did back then."

"I also just wanted to thank you for coming back to Seattle, no one has ever done something so meaningful, I mean...you moved cities. You also helped me give birth to Riley, and for that I'm forever greatful."

"I just want you to get better, Meredith," Addison smiled, "But I probably shouldn't make the other people wait much longer, they are getting antsy.

Next, Bailey walked in slowly, taking a look at her former intern. She didn't even want to know how things turned out the way they did.

"Grey," Bailey began, "You can't stop time by trying to talk to everyone you know...Mark and Callie are in surgery and the other suck-ups will come in after me."

"I know," Meredith sighed, "I'm just really afraid that I'll reject it."

"Meredith Grey, you are strong...stronger than most people your age, and I promise that somehow everything will be okay."

"Thanks Dr. Bailey," Meredith smiled softly, "Thanks for everything you've done for me the past two years, you'll never understand how big of a role model you are to me."

After Bailey walked out, still not used to seeing her former "suck-up" so sick, Izzie, Alex, and George walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Meredith sighed, "So I'm going to keep this short because I need to get this over with...but I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you all."

"And we love you, Meredith Grey," Alex smiled back, "You are such a...ridiculous, hilarious, impressive, strong person..."

"Can I borrow one of your phones?" she asked, "I just realized that Cristina is at home, half-paralyzed for a few days."

"Sure," Izzie grinned at the joke, handing Meredith her phone, "I guess you should tell Cristina you are about to officially steal her marrow."

_"Izzie I told you I'm fine,"_ Cristina groggily answered the phone.

"Not Izzie," Meredith giggled, causing the rest of the group to smile, "Its Meredith."

_"Oh, hey Mer,"_ Cristina responded.

"I'm about to get your bone marrow. So I just wanted to, you know, thank you again..."

_"Its no problem, not a problem until you don't accept it, then I'll have to kill you."_

"I figured," Meredith smiled, "Anyways I have to go, thanks again."

_"Good luck Mer, you'll be fine."_

"Good luck Mer!" her friends all took friends hugging her, "You will be fine, perfect even."

The last person to walk into the room was Derek, Meredith smiled as he walked in and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Izzie is playing with Riley...just so you know."

"Okay," Meredith looked longingly into Derek's eyes, "I just wanted to see you before I go into surgery."

"You will be fine," Derek half-smiled, "Perfect even, you'll be perfect."

"I love you Derek," she was lost in a sea of blue, gazing into his eyes, "So, so much."

"I love you too Meredith Grey," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her, "So, so much."


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm trying not to think about that. In my own perfect world, I own it.

**This is almost done. I've been happy with it, I've been happy with my reviews, so thank you so much to everyone. There is either one or two more chapters, I'll decide after I write this one! Thank you to all my normal people, sorry it wasn't longer but sometimes sickness fics get too depressing if they drag on for too long. Thanks again! Review again!**

* * *

_Three months later._

Meredith Grey smiled as she walked through the hospital, carrying Riley in a baby carrier. She was going in for an appointment with Dr. Patterson. The day before he had taken more scans, but he needed a chance to review them. She couldn't even explain to anyone how much better she felt since the transplant, everything felt like it was coming together, but only time would tell if she would actually be okay.

"Hey Mer," she turned around to find Izzie standing walking behind her, absolutely glowing. Ever since that fateful evening that she had talked to Mark in Meredith's kitchen, she finally began to believe in love again. She never thought that she would find a bond or love as strong as Denny's, but she had found someone much more important.

"Hey Iz," Meredith smiled, stopping and turning to face her friend. She looked down at Riley, who seemed perfectly content napping in her baby carrier.

"Hey Riley," Izzie bent down, gently kissing her "niece" on the forehead, "How are you, Mer?"

"Well," Meredith shrugged, "I got my scans taken yesterday, but Michael said that he needed time to review them...so we'll see how it goes. Hopefully I'm getting better, I feel like I'm getting better."

"Michael?" Izzie asked, raising her eyebrows, "Since when were you on first-name basis with Dr. Patterson?"

"Since he decided to start dating my person," Meredith shrugged again, "But anyways, I really need to go to my appointment. I'll see you at home later, Iz."

Meredith continued walking through the halls, and continued to feel stronger than she had in practically a year. She smiled to herself, hoping that her prognosis would be good, if not great.

Meredith lifted her hand and slowly knocked on Addison's office door before pushing it open and walking in. Addison was sitting on her couch, biting a black pen, and staring quizically at her computer screen. Meredith smiled as she saw the picture of Addison and Alex on Addison's desk.

"Hey Mer," Addison smiled at her friend, "Need me to watch the baby again?"

"Yep," Meredith laughed, "As always. I'm just glad that I can take care of her on my own these days...or at least for a few hours."

"I think that no matter what you hear today, you might be able to come back to work soon," Addison accepted the baby from Meredith, "I think, at the most, you'll only need a few more rounds of treatment...if that."

"I hope you're right," Meredith smiled, "Anyways...I'll be back to report really soon."

"You'll be okay Mer," Addison returned the smile, "You always are."

Dr. Patterson could hardly contain his smile as Meredith walked into his office, but he kept it hidden anyways.

"Where is Derek?" he asked, pulling his stethoscope out of his pocket, putting it on his desk.

"In surgery," Meredith frowned, "I wish he could be here...but its okay." Derek had been so loving, so warm during this whole experience that Meredith could hardly be mad at him.

"Well," Dr. Patterson begins, "I come bearing good news." Meredith sat up a little straighter, waiting to hear how many more rounds of treatment she would have to go through.

"You, Meredith Grey," he began, clearing his throat, "You are officially in remission."

Meredith's jaw dropped, and a huge smile spread across her face. She wasn't expecting those words, she wasn't expecting them at all.

"You..." he continued, ready to tell her what would come next. Before he could finish his sentence, Meredith was bursting out the door.

Meredith ran down the hall, she needed to find Derek. She needed to tell him before she told anyone else.

Luckily it wasn't hard to find him. As she neared the Operating Rooms, she saw, from a distance, Derek was drying his hands in the scrub room, and he had just taken off his scrub cap. Meredith slowed down and stopped running, panting. She hadn't done anything physical at all since she first found out she was sick.

When Derek walked out of the room, Meredith began running again. Derek couldn't read her expression, but he could tell that it was good news. Spreading his arms, he stopped, letting Meredith leap into them.

"I'm..." she took a deep breath, feeling his embrace, "I'm in remission!"

Derek's jaw dropped. He continued to hold Meredith in his arms, but slowly began to spin her around in circles in the middle of the hallway. Meredith's arms were around Derek's neck and she smiled broadly.

"I love you Meredith Grey, I love you so much," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

Meredith and Derek, hand-in-hand, walked back towards Addison's office to retrieve Riley. Meredith really couldn't break the smile off of her face. Nothing could've prepared her for the news that she had received.

Addison looked up expectantly when the two entered the office. She smiled when she saw the smile plastered to Meredith and Derek's faces.

"So?" Addison asked, slowly handing Derek a sleepy Riley, "How'd it go?"

"Addie," Meredith grinned from ear-to-ear, "I'm in remission!" Addison bound forward and wrapped her friend in a hug, so excited for her big news. She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"I am so, so proud of you," Addison whispered into Meredith's ear, "You deserve this more than anyone."

"Thanks Addie," Meredith pulled back and looked at her friend, "Thanks for everything."

* * *

Meredith and Derek returned to Meredith's house before she got the chance to tell any of her friends. She swore Addison and Dr. Patterson to secrecy, as she wanted to tell her friends herself. She knew for a fact that the four of them were going to Joe's after work, and she decided it would be the perfect opportunity to break the news to them.

"Are you sure you don't mind if I'm gone for a few hours?" Meredith asked, cuddling closer to Derek on the couch, "I can stay home and tell them later if you want."

"Mer," Derek ran his hands across her still-bald head, "Of course its okay. They were here for you when I wasn't, and you owe it to them to tell them."

"Well," she smiled, kissing him, "I shouldn't be late...I love you."

"I love you too baby," Derek smiled, kissing her harder back, "If Ry wakes up, I'll send your love."

* * *

The second Meredith walked into Joe's she saw her friends sitting at a table. They were laughing, and she couldn't help but smile. Meredith slowly walked up to the table, grabbing Cristina's drink and taking a sip.

"Hey!" she cried, before turning around, "Wait...Mer?"

"Hey guys," she smiled brightly, looking at her friends. They were obviously waiting for her news.

"So...spill," Alex said frankly, putting his elbows on the table, "Good or bad news?"

"I mean...I'm in remission," Meredith shrugged nonchalantly. Her four friends' jaws all dropped as they all hopped up.

"Ohmygod!" Izzie squealed, wrapping her arms around her friends, "Meredith!"

Cristina stood back behind the action, watching as her person distributed hugs to all of her other friends. Cristina walked up after the other three had spread out.

"So apparently I DO kick ass at saving lives," Cristina smiled, slowly pulling Meredith into a warm hug. The two best friends stood in the middle of the bar hugging.

"Cristina Yang...I owe this all to you. Thanks, thanks so, so, so much." Meredith released her grip, looking at her friends and smiling.

The road ahead was looking pretty wonderful.


End file.
